The Time of Our Life
by dulcety
Summary: Kol can get a little overprotective over his little sister. Kobekah sibling goodness.


**_Inspired by the 3x19 stills. _**

* * *

He zipped out from behind the pillar and seized the advantage of surprise. He swung the baseball bat over his shoulder, aimed for the head of the vampire obliviously standing in front of him and gave it a full swing of his arms with two hundred percent of his inhuman strength. He didn't even flinch when he heard the sickening sound of the skull shattered under the bat. He tossed the broken piece of wood remained in his hand aside and stood back, enjoyed the view of Damon Salvatore sprawling flat on the cold ground, thick blood spurted out from the side of his mutilated head.

"Kol!" The doppelganger gasped, uttering his name. He sensed fear oozing out from every pore of this human girl as clear as the smell of vampire blood staining the air.

"That was me greeting on my sister's account." He looked down at Damon, feeling the urge to finish that fool of a vampire right there and then.

"Stay away from him." Elena Gilbert screeched and he turned his attention to her, earning a hitch in her human breath. Damon tried to stand up and shield the girl from him, still healing from the gory wound on his skull. Kol rolled his eyes, didn't hide the distaste and belittlement in his eyes to the duo.

_Pathetic. _

These pathetic fools dared to hurt his little sister.

He stepped closer and thrust his hand into Damon's torso, ripping out a few guts and ribs along with his hands.

"Stay away from my family." He gave the girl a smile almost boyish and innocent on his handsome face. "Or next time this will be his heart." He shrugged off the bloody content in his fist and left.

* * *

By nightfall he set his foot again in Mystic Falls. This place bored and crept him out to his core. He abandoned it the moment he could. He found his way back to the grand mansion that Klaus kept referring to it as their home. He found her in the den on the second floor, surrounded by a dozen of maids who were busy fixing her nails, doing her hair, massaging her feet and other miniature ridiculous thing she could think of and named them as 'pampering'.

_Girls. _

"Sister." He cooed, a tight smile on his young face when he saw her pouty lips. His little princess was distressed.

"Kol? What are you doing here?" Rebekah was surprised but her face lit up immediately.

"I heard it's been dull around here, so here I am. Generously offering much needed entertainment." He walked up to her, shook his head slightly when he saw her toenails in bright red polish.

"I'm good on my own entertainment thank you very much." She said in a bore tone, checking her newly done nails.

"The level of excitement fascinates me." He laughed. "Come one, Bekah." He snapped his fingers.

"Go bother Klaus." She sneered, displease clearly in her voice.

He shook his head again, wondered what kind of madness his older brother had thrown to her way this time.

"Up, up now girly." He grinned before pulling the fancy gemstone engraved clip off her hair, letting her golden long locks fell wildly out of her neatly done pony tails and tousled around her shoulder.

Rebekah let out what sounded like a furious cat and lunged after her brother, who laughed in victory. He got her off the couch, he'd get her off this house and probably this depressing town.

* * *

Hours and a few shoes aimed at his head later, the siblings left the mansion. He rubbed the side of his temple where one of her seriously high heels scratched over, wondered how his sister could still fight like a little girl despite being a thousand year old vampire and how he, despite being a thousand year old vampire, couldn't dodge a shoe his sister threw at his way.

"Where are we going?" She asked, still sounded bored to death.

"Dinner first then drinks later." He nodded.

Their dinner was two girls they spotted in the back of an alley behind a fancy bar next town. When the humans turned cold under their hungry mouths, Kol stood up and took the girl in his siter's hand before dumbing both bodies into a big trash cart nearby. He felt the blood dripping from the corner of his mouth and wiped it away with the back of his hand.

Rebekah scrunched her nose, watching him getting blood across his chin to his hand.

"Ugh, men." She glared at him before throwing him a tissue from her purse.

He laughed loudly.

"You didn't spill even a drop. I'm impressed, Bekah." He cleaned himself up with the tissue, smiling at her.

"You have no idea how hard it is to get designer clothes delivered to Mystic Falls." She rolled her eyes. "Can't let my outfits ruined by blood."

They hopped in the bar later where he danced with a few hot and willing girls, clearly swooning under his charms. He left the floor when he noticed his sister sitting idly at the bar counter, coldly brushed off every hungry eyes the men around laid on her.

"What's the matter?" He leaned in, nudging her on the arm.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm bored."

"There your fun." He tipped his head towards a young hunk, clearing checking her out. "Make a good supper." He winked.

"I'm keeping an eye on my waistline. So no thank you." She smiled sweetly before sliding out of the stool and walked off.

* * *

"I whacked Damon Salvatore on the head with a baseball bat this afternoon." He said when he caught up with her outside.

"I trust that you broke a few thinngs." She smirked.

"Oh I broke more than a few things." He laughed. "He should have known better than messing with our girl."

She looked confused for a moment before her brows parted and she looked over at him with unhidden please in her eyes.

"I'm touched. You being a good brother standing up for me and all." She smirked. "What do you want?"

"Right now I want to leave this boring town and headed to New York." He rolled his eyes. "And I think you should come with me."

"And why should I?'

"Because you're my favorite sister." He winked.

"Bluffing. You only have one sister."

"Exactly."

He threw his arm over her shoulder as they walked down the street.

"New York. Paris. Rome." He huffed. "Even Chicago. Still sounds thousand times better than Mystic Falls. Agree?"

"What about Nik?" She asked

"What about him?"

"They still have the stakes that could kill us lying around town." She said matter-of-factly.

"Exactly why we should leave asap." He knocked his fist in the air

"Asap? You're picking up on the modernity already, Kol." She smiled.

"I'm liking this century. The looks suit my beauty." He ran a hand through his hair, checking on his reflection on a glass door they walked by.

She rolled her eyes at the sight.

"I'll stick around until we take care of that for good." He said when he was being able to focus back on the conversation after the distraction of his own reflection.

"Nik would…"

"Nik would be fine on his own sadistic ass. I'm not hanging around here waiting for him to stake me and box me in for another century if he's in the mood to." He fumed.

"I'll stick around to make sure no one messes with my sister." He added.

"You say it like you mean it." She retorted, raising her hand on her hips.

"Don't get sassy with me." He raised his brows. "I promised I'd beat up any guy who mistreats you did I not?"

She roamed her tongue over her teeth. He did. It was way back when they were human, were little kids. When she cried because one of the boys thought it would be fun to shove her into the mud. She sat with tears brimming her eyes and mud stained her dress when Kol showed up and asked what happened. Later that day, parents of those kids showed up at their hut, showing Mikael their swollen and bleeding children who Kol laid fists on. He took her hands and ran, they hid in the barn, under the straw duns until Esther found them and promised to protect them from their father's wrath that they came home.

"You did." She smiled after a while.

"So… New York?" He grinned.

"Maybe." She grinned back before tilting her chin up and sauntered away.

"Now that we're in a good mood." He caught up with her again. "I feel like confessing that I was a little disappointed that it was Damon Salvatore you sacked up."

Her jaw dropped in shock.

"Think about it. That commoner with classic chivalry was much better."

He laughed and doubled over to dodge the purse she threw at him.

"Kol. You have a death wish granted." She gritted through her clenched teeth, furious when he zig-zaged with vamp speed in front of her.

They sped into the night, broken every once in a while with Kol's mischievous laughters and his sister's furious growls.

See? He got her out of the house, he'd get her out of this town too.

* * *

**_Kol + Bekah = Best sibling duo ever. _**

**_I want to write more about Kol, but I need to see him more on the show to know more about him, right? So let's hope I'll be able to add more to this once the ep is aired. _**

**_P.S: I tried uploading this story a few times before but ff wouldn't let me. This is the last shot ... _**


End file.
